SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 3
ontains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: 01 - 02 - (03) Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Database Information 4 - Antagonists from Ninja Its fanmade characters, while the Canon versions will be remains. Which of course that I, as a Author, will be created more statement of which weapons, characters and etc. Akatsuki - Ninja Criminal Organization Obito/Madara/Tobi Characteristic * Role: Secret Leader of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Former; Chunin; 13-15), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Madara * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Chains, = ---- Nagato Uzumaki/Pain '''Characteristic * Role: Leader of Akatsuki, the Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: Same age as Kakashi * Occupation: Hidden Rain Ninja, Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Tobi * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rain Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Chakra Receivers. = ---- Konan '''Characteristic * Role: The Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rain Ninja, Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Nagato/Pain * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rain Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Paper; any shapes and even Explosive Tag (aka Paper Bombs) = ---- Zetsu '''Characteristic * Role: The Original Member of Akatsuki * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rain Village (Former), * Weapon(s): '''Chakra Receivers. * '''Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rain Ninja, Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Zetsu, Nagato/Pain * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rain Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki ---- Itachi Uchiha (First man arrived in Remnant) Characteristic * Role: Missin-Nin of Hidden Leaf * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Missin-nin), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Kisame, Orochimaru (Former), * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), ANBU, Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), ANBU sword, Duane's Sword (Temporary), Itachi's HF Blade Itachi's HF Sword - Based on Sasuke's Chidori Cutter (Temporary) during the fight - Created by the White Fang's developer. ---- Kisame Hoshigaki '''Characteristic * Role: Monster of Hidden Mist * Race: '''Human/Shark Hybrid * '''Home: Hidden Mist Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Mist Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s):''' Itachi * '''Affiliation: Hidden Mist Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Samehada (Shark-Skin) = ---- Sasori of the Red Sand '''Characteristic * Role: Puppet Master * Race: '''Human Puppet * '''Home: Hidden Sand Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: ???? * Occupation: Hidden Sand Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member * Partner(s): Deidara, Orochimaru (Former) * Affiliation: Hidden Sand Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): Himself; '''Flamethrower and Water Stream Shooters, Puppets: Hiruko, Hundred Puppet Army, Third Kazekage, Komushi (Anime only),, Karasu (Crow), Kuroari (Black Ant), Sanshōuo (Salamander) (his previous inventions), Mother and Father (His first invention), * Iron Sand, Kama (Sickle), Poison (A very deadly one), Puppet Buzzsaw, Sand (Anime only), Senbon, Sword = ---- Deidara '''Characteristic * Role: Mad Bomber * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Rock Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rock Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Sasori * '''Affiliation: Hidden Rock Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Explosive Clay(s), = ---- Kakuzu '''Characteristic * Role: Grudge * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Waterfall Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Rock Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Kakuzu * '''Affiliation: Hidden Waterfall Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Black Threads, Elemental Mask Minions = ---- Hidan '''Characteristic * Role: Jashinist, * Race: '''Human/Immortal * '''Home: Hidden Hot Water Village (Former), * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Hot Water Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member, Demolition Squad * Partner(s):''' Kakuzu * '''Affiliation: Hidden Hot Water Village; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Akatsuki * Weapon(s): '''Triple-bladed scythe, Retractable Spear, = Sound Village Orochimaru '''Characteristic * Role: Snake Sannin * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Hidden Sound Village * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member (Former), Leader of the Sound * Partner(s):''' Sasori (former), Danzo (?) * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Akatsuki (former), Sound * Weapon(s): '''Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Jian) ---- Kabuto To be added.... ---- Jugo To be added.... ---- Suigetsu Hozuki * '''Role: Snake Sannin * Race: '''Human * '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Hidden Sound Village * Gender: Male * Age: * Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Missin-Nin), Akatsuki Member (Former), Leader of the Sound * Partner(s):''' Sasori (fomer), Danzo (?) * '''Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village (Former), Akatsuki (former), Sound * Weapon(s): 'Executioner's Blade, Sewing Needle, Helmet Splitter, Splash, Fang, = Seven Swords (5 only remains) = # 'Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁, Viz: Executioner's Blade, Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). # Nuibari (縫い針, Literally meaning: Sewing Needle): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). # Kabutowari (兜割, Literally meaning: Helmet Splitter): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). # Shibuki (飛沫, Literally meaning: Splash): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō). # Kiba (牙, Literally meaning: Fangs): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). ---- Karin Uzumaki To be added.... Sound Five/Sound Fraction [Click here] for information about them. Information: During Chapter 10, Orochimaru sending his best Elite Bodyguards to Remnant when he had uncovered a Ancient Art to allowed to travel Dimension. Until when they arrived in Chapter 11, which the Police Officer somehow killed Ukon, before they arrived and begun slaughtered them. Then they fled to Hei "Junior" Xiong, the owner of the club, and leader of the gang. Which he offer them a job and refuge to hidden them from the police pursuers. Many week(s) or month(s) had passed when they had became most powerful members in a club. Until in Chapter 18 when Kimimaro was send by Orochimaru in Chapter 13: Kimimaro Kaguya had arrived in Remnant before encountered two officers and killed. Then searching for Sasuke is high-priority before searching his rest of his Sound Five team. Until he went to Beacon to search for Sasuke in the Tanabata Festival is coming up. Until Kimimaro had humiliate himself for had send into a dump, being rammed by Yatsuyashi, the member of CFVY (Coffee) had while carrying the crates of coffee from Atlas. While when the leader of Sound 5 had drag and free himself on the garbage, until he found his team on Junior's Club. Which when he had killed or knock-out the Henchmen and the Twins; Melanie and Miltiades. They're underestimated with him, when his Bloodline can use bones as weapons. And held Junior Hostage, until the rest of the Sound 5 were arrived back the Club. Shocking for Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo had shocked seeing their leader arrived. As Kimimaro and the rest of Sound 5 had assemble an army of Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters around Vale to destroyed Vale. ---- Kimimaro Kaguya * Role: Leader of Sound 5 * Appearance: was characterised by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead which all the members of his clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face. As a child, Kimimaro's hair is longer, which is tied in a loose pony-tail near the middle of his back, though the initial style was very similar to his later one. Under the wing of Orochimaru, Kimimaro wore a specialised version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. Teachniques * Weapon(s): Bone Weapons Tanto sword, spear, bullets, claws and spikes, ---- Sakon and Ukon Role: * The Second (其の二, Sono Ni) * Sakon of the West Gate (西門の左近 , Seimon no Sakon) Appearance: Both Sakon and Ukon had straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands (which are mistaken for being part of their sleeves), black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists. Sakon wore a dark-red, beaded necklace around his neck and a giant scroll behind his back. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads which are covered by their bangs. At most appearances, Ukon is usually shown with a smirk on his face, and his head slightly tilted down. To further help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore beads around his neck and Ukon had a somewhat deeper voice. When reincarnated, the only changes in the twins' appearance were that their sclerae turned grey common in all the other ninja Kabuto brought back. Techniques: * Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation * Perimetre Barrier Jutsu * Black Seal * Four Black Mists Formation * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 * Demon Twin Jutsu The technique allows Sakon and Ukon to merge their bodies using their kekkei genkai. Typically, Ukon is dormant within Sakon's body, with only his head protruding from the back of Sakon's neck, although he can move freely inside of and protrude any part of his body parts from anywhere on his brother's body. Kabuto's usage of this technique differs as it merely creates a copy of Sakon that has the ability to morph into the shinobi whose DNA he has assimilated, including the Sound Five members (Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Tayuya and Jirōbō) and Orochimaru. When he used this technique, he called it "Sakon: Twin Demons Technique" (左近・双魔の術, Sakon: Sōma no Jutsu). * Demon Parasite Jutsu A parasitic assassination technique that Sakon and Ukon can use with their level 2 cursed seal active, and their unique kekkei genkai. With the power of chakra, he disassembles his body down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel technique gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues. The downside of this technique is that any injuries the host body receives are also suffered by the user, leaving them susceptible to any of the host's suicidal attempts. * Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon Weapons: * Chain Whip - a sliver gray chain kunai with serrated edges, but the chain itself was covering generated itself with some sort of electricity. ---- Kidomaru Role: * The First (其の一, Sono Ichi) * Kidōmaru of the East Gate (東門の鬼童丸 , Tōmon no Kidōmaru) Appearance: Kidōmaru was a dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs. When under the influence of his cursed seal, the eye on his forehead that was usually closed and concealed under his forehead protector, opens. His skin also becomes noticeably darker, his canine teeth and fingernails elongate, he grows what appears to be a pair of horns, his irides turn black, and his hair becomes grey. Techniques: * Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation * Perimetre Barrier Jutsu * Black Seal * Four Black Mists Formation * Curse Seal Stage 1 and 2 Weapon(s): * Spider Sticky Gold * Spider War Bow ---- Tayuya Role: * The Third (其の三, Sono San) * Tayuya of the North Gate (北門の多由也, Hokumon no Tayuya) Appearance: most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark pink hair (depicted as red in the anime). She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded when Tayuya reached her second state. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of Sound Four, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. In her second state her skin turns brown, grows a set of horns and her eyes turn yellow. In the anime, her hair also grows longer and turns light pink. ---- Jirōbō Role: * The Fourth (其の四, Sono Yon) * Jirōbō of the South Gate (南門の次郎坊, Nanmon no Jirōbō) Appearance: was a large and imposing young man. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. When he entered the first level of his cursed seal mode, his entire body would be covered by triangular markings, when he entered the second stage, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his hair grew out into his back, his skin turned into a brown-reddish colour and he gained what appeared to be warts all over his body — especially on his face and shoulders. ROOT Foundation Danzo Shimura To be added.... ---- Sai To be added.... Cinder's Group - Antagonist Cinder Fall Link: [Click Here] ---- Roman Torchwick Link: [Click Here] ---- Mercury Black Link: [Click Here] ---- Emerald Sustrai Link: [Click Here] ---- Neopolitan Link: [Click Here] White Fang - Criminal Terrorist Organization Link: [Click Here] Adam Taurus Link: [Click here] = ---- White Fang Lieutenant (Unnamed?) = ---- White Fang Goons Link: [Click Here] Junior's Fraction Hei 'Junior' Xiong - Club Owner Link: [Click Here] = ---- Melanie Malachite and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite Melanie's Link: [Click Here] Miltiades's Link: [Click Here] = ---- Henchman (????; unnamed) Link: [Click Here] Noted: Because they're gangsters, any of them didn't had names. Database Information 5 - Other Antagonists/Mercenaries in Remnant Falco Nail From Chapter 21 = ---- ???? = ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ---- ???? ‡ '''♛ Salem''' ♛ ‡''' - Primary antagonist ♕♕ '''[Click Here] ♕♕ "The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute... which is why I will focus all my power... to snuff it out." Reference ----Curse Mark Arsenal Page: 01 - 02 - (03)